starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Missile turret
|cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range=7 |sight=11 |detect=11 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The missile turret is a terran defense building designed to destroy air units and detect invisible and burrowed units. Overview by a missile turret]] Missile turrets are inexpensive structures that fire the "Longbolt Missile". The system may be computer controlled to automatically engage aerial targets. A secondary manual control mode allows the system to fire at ground targets as well. Turrets are also equipped with a tracking scannerMesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. that allows powerful sensors capable of detecting cloaked vessels to center in on an identified target.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Running on a set of power cells, a missile turret is able to operate independently for at least forty years. The characteristic diffusion of information between the terran factions, frequently through clandestine or illicit methods, has made the missile turret a standard defense system in the Koprulu Sector. Refinements to the system continue to be disseminated in a similar fashion. Game Unit StarCraft The missile turret is a detector and has no ground attack. Unlike the photon cannon and spore colony that deal normal damage, missile turrets deal explosive damage making them less effective against small targets like mutalisks. In the early game, missile turrets are a cheap and effective means of air defense. In the late game their lack of upgrades makes upgraded goliaths more attractive. Upgraded goliaths deal damage faster and, most importantly of all, have the mobility to concentrate against enemy air fleets. Missile turrets are only a serious threat against a determined air attack if built in clusters. Otherwise their immobility means they can be destroyed piecemeal. Abilities StarCraft: Ghost using a missile turret]] In StarCraft: Ghost, Nova was able to manually operate missile turrets in singleplayer.StarCraft: Ghost Screenshots. Gamespot. Accessed on 2009-05-14 StarCraft II Missile turrets feature in the gameplay footage of StarCraft II released in May 2007.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. They are able to attack the protoss colossus units;2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Blizzard has confirmed that this is because the colossus is so tall that it counts as both a ground and air unit for the purpose of what attacks are able to hit it.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. Missile turrets now fire two missiles per "volley". Each missile does 5 damage, with +2.5 damage against "medium" units and +5 damage against "armored" units.Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-15. This effectively matches the amount of explosive damage inflicted by the StarCraft I version of the missile turret (10 vs small, 15 vs medium, 20 vs large units) except armor applies twice. Upgrades Missile turrets can be upgraded to "hit harder".Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2009-04-13. TL/Blizzard Q&A. Teamliquid. Accessed 2009-04-15. Wings of Liberty Upgrades Missile turrets can toggle between these modes.Medievaldragon. 2009-08-21. Starcraft II Single Player Hands On: The Armory Room. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-08-28. Building Abilities Development Missile turrets used to rely on sensor towers and radar towers to detect enemy units.Karune. 2007-08-24. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 10. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-08-24. However, by the GDC 2008 build they could detect by themselves.Benwa. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris: Stats and Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. By May 21st, 2009 they had lost their detection ability again.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-05-30. StarCraft II Impressions Translations - May 21, 2009. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-30. References